Theed Royal Palace
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet= Naboo | regio= | stad= Theed | type= Paleis | eigenaar= | gebouwd= | vernietigd= }} thumb|250px|Amidala in het Theed Palace Theed Royal Palace was het hart van de stad Theed op Naboo. Opmaak Theed Royal Palace werd gebouwd aan de rand van Theed, letterlijk en figuurlijk. Achter het paleis gaapte een grote diepte waar verschillende watervallen van de Solleu te pletter sloegen. Het paleis was een verzameling van torens en koepels. Het gaf uit op het Palace Plaza en de Triumphal Arch. Het was de gewoonte dat elke King of Queen van Naboo een eigen toren of deel liet bijbouwen aan het paleis. King Veruna bouwde bijvoorbeeld een Royal Library tijdens zijn bewind. Onder het bewind van Veruna werd de Royal Starport in de catacomben van het paleis verplaatst naar de Theed Hangar waar de starfighters en schepen sneller konden vertrekken. Het paleis bevatte uitgestrekte galerijen, hallen, trapportalen, hoge ramen, een prachtige afwerking en talloze decoratiewerken zoals standbeelden. Een centrale kamer was de Theed Palace Throne Room waar de monarch zetelde, vaak in gezelschap van de Royal Advisory Council en Handmaidens. Deze ruimte was zeer ruim en had een hoog plafond. Een bepaald deel van Theed Palace werd echter geheim gehouden voor de meest belangrijke Naboo ambtenaren. Door de poreuze structuur van Naboo kon men makkelijk tunnels graven. Na de dood van Veruna liet Panaka de tunnels onder Theed opnieuw ontdekken en op kaart zetten. Zo maakte hij een weg tussen de Theed Hangar en het Royal Palace waarvan zeer weinig personen wisten. De Turret Room was een van de talloze prachtige kamers in het paleis waar de Naboo hun gasten lieten verblijven die te gast waren op staatsbezoek. De leden van de Jedi High Council mochten deze kamer gebruiken om te rouwen over de dood van Qui-Gon Jinn. Later kende Yoda er Obi-Wan Kenobi de titel van Jedi Knight toe en verklaarde Obi-Wan dat hij Anakin wou opleiden. De Turret Room grensde aan een kleine tempel waar de leiders van Naboo eer konden betuigen aan de voormalige leiders van de planeet. De tempel en de kamer werden gebouwd door King Jafan. Rondom het Theed Palace waren alle gebouwen vrij laag zodat het Palace er steeds boven uit stak. Aan de inkomsttrappen bevonden zich enorme standbeelden van historische figuren uit de geschiedenis van Naboo. De lange Palace Plaza was een brede laan die recht naar het Paleis leidde en werd versierd door de Triumphant Arch. Op dit plein werden openbare plechtigheden of feestelijkheden gehouden en indien het weer dit niet toestond, bevond er zich in het paleis een grote hal. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Theed Palace Throne Room Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo speelde het Theed Royal Palace een belangrijke rol. Nadat Queen Amidala was gevangen genomen en ontsnapte, bezetten de Neimoidians en de Battle Droids het Royal Palace. Zij waren echter niet op de hoogte van de verschillende geheime gangen die het paleis rijk was. Amidala en Panaka wisten dat Nute Gunray zich zou verschansen in het Palace en dat hij daar te strikken was. Via de Theed Hangar bereikten Amidala en haar soldaten het Paleis. Om de Throne Room te bereiken, werd een raam stuk geschoten en via de S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistols gebruikt om via kabels een bovenliggende verdieping te bereiken. Panaka en Amidala gebruikten weinig bekende gangen om de Throne Room te bereiken. De Neimoidians werden door een list afgeleid waardoor ze al hun Battle Droids lieten in actie treden. Daarna sloten Amidala en Panaka de Neimoidians op en verplichtten hen om een vredesakkoord te sluiten met de Naboo. Vervolgens brak er een groot feest uit dat voor Theed Palace werd gevierd op het Palace Plaza. Tien jaar na de Invasion of Naboo was het Theed Palace Courtyard klaar. Dit cirkelvormige plein was gebouwd over een deel van Theed dat zwaar gebombardeerd was door de Trade Federation. In 4 ABY brak er een enorm feest uit op het Palace Plaza voor het Theed Palace toen de dood van Palpatine werd bekendgemaakt en de vernietiging van de Death Star II waardoor het Empire was verslagen. Achter de Schermen *De binnenlocaties van het paleis werden gefilmd in Caserta Palace nabij Napels. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi – dvd edition *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of a Thousand Moons **Children of the Force Bron *Theed Royal Palace in de Databank *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo category:Naboo category:Theed category:Paleizen